The Untitled Story
by JustaWeeBraveFanboy
Summary: It's a bit more than the title says.. It's all Singing,All dancing,With bits of sex,violence,drugs,Parties and inspired insanity. Rated M For Language/Sex Jokes/Violence


**Authors note: This Is pretty big. It's a HUGE crossover. It's a self-insertion fic with the characters of Brave/South Park/Torchwood and The band Pink Floyd as ponies (With Syd Barret (So, Have you seen the fics for Across the Universe. It's Mostly Beatles stuff)). The Pink Floyd Ponies are inspired by .com. So David Gilmour is a Pegasus, Roger Waters and Richard Wright are unicorns, and Nick Mason and Syd Barret are earth ponies. It's pretty big. Most of this story takes place in Present time(We Might be going to Dumbroch and The Wild West). Story lengths will go from drabbles to one shots to Multi chapter adventures. Note: All singing will be done in script form. LET US BEGIN, But not without a quote to put in.**

* * *

"_I've got some bad news for you sunshine,_

_Pink isn't well, he stayed back at the hotel_

_And they sent us alone as a surrogate band_

_We're gonna find out where you fans really stand,"_

_The Wall, 1979_

* * *

Intro

Life here is never dull. Being me (A 12 year old) Home alone (Ha, My parents don't exist in this story.) and with my pal Maddie. Just The 16 of us. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot the other residents of the house. There's me (My name's Zack), Maddie, Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper. Four Boys from a small town (Like My home town) called South Park (Kyle, Cartman, Stan ,And Kenny.), Young(Scottish, WOO HOO! We all know Scottish People are AWESOME) Princess Merida (O.K., She's not that young but you get my point.) and Pink Floyd(AS PONIES, DEAL WITH IT!)

Chapter One: In The Flesh?

The Sounds of amps warming up sometime in the morning was the precursor to your wake-up-call (Your wakeup call being a very loud song, Today it was "In the Flesh?" From The Wall). If you heard those amps, wake up and consider yourself lucky. If you didn't, you're in for a surprise.

"Ok", said Roger Pony(That's how I refer to them now that they are ponies), ONE ,TWO, FREE FOUR!" shouted Rog, That was The "Pink Floyd Call-sign" For "START THE SONG!"

* * *

Zack enjoyed it, Slept through the first 30 seconds of the song. But then go up when the drums kicked in. He was out of bed." In The Flesh?" was his favorite track off The Wall.

* * *

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Shouted Cartman. He hated this music (This early in the morning at least)

"SHUT IT FATASS, OTHER PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP" Shouted Kyle.

"STOP CALLING ME A FATASS, YOU FUCKING JEW"

"STOP CALLING ME A JEW YOU FUCKING FATASS!"

* * *

Merida Just folded the pillow over her ears. She didn't know what was worse, Cartman and Kyle fighting this early in the morning or the wakeup call, this early in the morning. She let out a growl of annoyance. Worst of all, the alarm clock was ringing. Been ringing for a while it has. Somehow she slept through it. She angrily smashed the clock into tiny bits but not before catching the time (7:42). She sighed and Grabbed her trusty bow'n'arrow.

* * *

Jack and Gwen were already awake. Maddie was up too. Breakfast was cooking, and the band was playing.

**[Roger Waters pony: DROP IT ON 'EM, DROP IT ON 'EM, DROP IT ON 'EM!] **

As soon as the song ended, Merida (Who at this point in time was dragging both Cartman and Kyle down the stairs by their ears) had to duck to avoid a (Fake) Bomber flying on a string above her. It burst into flame, and then it hit the wall. Gwen happened to be nearby; she picked up a fire extinguisher and doused the burning pile of twisted metal with the white foam. She flashed the band a "Thumbs up" signal. Roger Smiled while David shook his head in disapproval. He spread his wings and flapped away.

"Ok, Ok, Please Let me GO!" Squealed Cartman, who was at this point in time, was trying to free himself from Merida's grasp. She let go of his ear, then let go of Kyle's ear. Merida let out a heavy sigh and then sat herself upon the couch

"I swear, I'm becoming more and more like my mum every day", Merida let out.

"That should be a good thing, Right?" Asked Maddie.

"Not if you met her yourself," Said Merida

"So?" Asked Cartman. "Is she some sort of bitch, Y'know, Like Kyle's Mo-"

"DON'T DO IT CARTMAN!" shouted Kyle

"Relax" Said Jack. "Perhaps if the two of you," He said eyeing Cartman and Kyle "Stopped fighting, we might be able to work on that time machine/Alien thingy and Merida might be able to see her parents."

"Thingy?" Chuckled Gwen

"That's right" Said Jack "I can say "Thingy" as much as all of you"

"And Jack" Said Zack who seemed to appear out of nowhere, It was his thing. "It's not a time machine/Alien thingy, it's a Time machine DELORIAN/Alien Technology/Bigger on the inside/Time machine! Jeeze!" He took a seat right in between Merida and David Gilmour Pony. Merida shook her head

"You are a sad, strange little man" she said

"Aren't we all?" Zack chuckled. David Pony was staring out the window

"Isn't that your little friend with parka out there in the storm?" Asked David

"Who, Kenny?" asked Merida

"Yep, that's Kenny" Said Zack "He's got your sword Merida"

"What?" Merida exclaimed. She and Zack both peeped through the window, and there was Kenny. Drunkenly (Or highly, is that even a word?) swinging Merida's sword like a fool. And did I mention it was thunderstorming?

But you see, In Kenny's Eyes, This wasn't Earth. This was that planet from "_Major Boobage" _**(AN: My favorite episode of South Park) **and right now, He was fighting all sorts of multiple breasted creatures for the love of his Big Breasted Lady. Two of these multiple breasted creatures were strange. At least in the way they talked

"Kenny, Snap out of it" Shouted one.

"You're Gonna get Hurt" Said another. But on Earth this was a totally different story. There Kenny was standing in the middle of the road swinging Merida's sword (At Zack and Merida), while Zack and Merida were trying to Snap Kenny out of his drug induced dream.

"Kenny, You're gonna Kill yourself in this weather!" Shouted Zack.

"Fuck you guys! You aren't touching my lady" exclaimed Kenny (Albeit in his muffled voice). He threw the sword up high and shouted "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE" Then there was a bright flash of light and a boom of thunder

"Oh My God, They Killed Kenny!" Shouted Stan.

"You Bastards!" Shouted Kyle.

**The (Very Abrupt) End Of chapter 1**


End file.
